


The trust

by Thegirlbehindthedoor



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Fluff, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Shinra Kishitani/ Celty Sturluson, Processing, Realization, Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlbehindthedoor/pseuds/Thegirlbehindthedoor
Summary: Izaya was afraid. He was afraid of the day he would lose control.





	1. The Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Since english isn‘t my native language I‘d be happy if you could help me correct my mistakes. Thank you for reading, I hope you‘ll enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since english isn‘t my native language I‘d be happy if you could help me correct my mistakes. Thank you for reading, I hope you‘ll enjoy!

Izaya was afraid. He was afraid of the day he would lose control. 

It was a Monday morning when he walked through the alleys of his favourite city, making his way to his new client. He was at least half an hour too early, but he had planned it that way. He would meet his client in front of a far too famous "restaurant", as Izaya thought. 

He didn’t like junk food. It disgusted him. It seemed like a waste for him, though, he liked to sit in a corner of these restaurants and watch his precious humans. At places like this, humans don‘t behave as they would in other public places. They seem more comfortable and more like themselves, not the people they had to be, formally and self aware. 

Some ate alone, but most had friends with them. Most seemed happy and comfortable, and others somewhat depressed. Maybe because they were alone and others could laugh and talk with their friends. Izaya himself never had something like that, friendship. But he didn’t want it either. He thought it was more fun controlling and manipulating them, because if he wouldn’t have the control over them, they could betray him. He didn’t even care if they would do something like that. It was the sheer thought that they could betray or use him that scared the hell out of him. 

Izaya didn’t understand why he should trust someone. There was no reason to do so, so he simply didn’t. There was no need. 

A few minutes later his client arrived. It was a normal deal. Izaya gave him the information and received the money, like an ordinary exchange. They parted as strangers. The dark haired boy never asked questions about the „why“, no matter how delicate the informations context was. 

He walked through the crowded streets and some empty alleys, to go back to Shinjuku. Oddly, he still hadn‘t seen anybody he knew that day, and he couldn’t figure out why. Normally he would see at least 2 familiar faces in the crowds, but that day he didn’t even see the well known blonde. 

He knew that his juniors were on a class trip, and Shinra and Celty took a day off, but he felt like something was going on behind his back. Something like that would rarely happen since he worked as an information broker. What was for sure was that it wouldn’t be anything good at all when he didn’t know something.

Though he continued his way to his apartment, looking forward to the researching he still had to do. Izaya really did enjoy his work. 

A few hundred meters apart his place he suddenly heared a hollow thud, maybe a body falling onto the floor. Then there were steps, first slow and then they were running. "He’s going to kill us when he wakes up!" a male voice screamed. "Idiot! No human can survive something like that!" another one shouted. The last Izaya could hear in the distance was "But he isn’t human!" coming from the first one again.

That made Izaya curious. He knew a few that weren’t human, but he had somebody special in mind. Somebody really strong, who may survive the most deadly wounds. 

Finally, he walked towards where the sound had first come from and looked around the corner. What he saw shocked him somehow and made his stomach drop.

He saw the man, his blonde hair soaked red and his body laying in an unhealthy position on the dirty ground. His left arm stretching out, like he wanted to reach something. But that wasn’t what shocked him. It were his glassy eyes that stared through him. His face lacked any emotion, not even pain circled his features.

He had never seen him like that. His favourite toy had normally something very lively in his eyes, maybe just hate, once even fear and sometimes hope, but now, there was nothing. It really scared Izaya. 

It was not like he cared, not at all, but he couldn’t lose his precious toy. Izaya couldn’t care for somebody that wasn’t human, or... could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you’ll read the next part!


	2. The Beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since english isn‘t my native language I‘d be happy if you could help me correct my mistakes. Thank you for reading, I hope you‘ll enjoy!

Izaya stepped slowly forward, inspecting the body in front him. He felt dizzy when he looked once more in the hollow eyes of the blonde. After a few steps he knelt beside him on one knee, keeping his balance with his right arm on the ground. The ex bartender didn’t even flinch when he did so. If Izaya hadn’t seen his chest rise and fall, he would have thought the man was dead.

How could that be true? He just didn’t understand how somebody could turn his enemies eyes into that! How could somebody possibly hurt somebody as strong as Shizuo Heiwajima? It seemed impossible until now. Izaya did hurt him a few times, but not like that. Shizuo never really cared about injuries. It seemed like he wouldn’t even know what hurt means. Until now.

Izaya had never seen somebody that hurt before. Not the wounds. Emotionally hurt. 

His fingers trembled when he reached out to touch the body in front him with his free hand. The ice fingers felt hot compared with the skin beneath his palm. He had placed his hand on the blondes neck to check his pulse, but he was distracted by the mans temperature.  
Izaya didn‘t know as much as Shinra about health, but he did knew that this wasn’t healthy anymore. Shizuo must have lost a lot of blood. 

Blood! He forgot to look for worse injuries. Though he had to check his pulse first. It took a few seconds for him to find the right spot, but when he did, he felt a low pulse under the tips of his fingers. It wasn’t as fast as it should be, but it was still enough to survive, Izaya thought. A bit relieved he let his gaze fall onto the blondes chest. A deep cut in his left side, at least 30 cm long, was clearly noticeable. His black and white bartender clothes now stained in a deep red, all over his chest and abdomen.

Izaya had expected something like that and though he felt his stomach twisting again. Nobody had the right to hurt his precious toy. Nobody but him. He felt his blood boil and hist hands becoming fists, the anger rising in himself. 

The hand that had rested on the blondes neck now reached for the phone in his pocket, calling the first number that came into his mind.

The phone rang, once, twice... after a few seconds that felt like hours somebody finally answered him. „Izaya? Why did you-” the voice started clearly confused, but Izaya cut him off. „Shinra! Come here, now!“

He didn’t even try too appear calm.

„Wow, slow down! What happened and where are you? You know that it’s my day of, don’t you dare fool me!“ the doctor said. 

„No time! Come here, right now!“ Izaya nearly screamed.

„Okay, I understand. Where are you?“ 

„Shinjuku, an alley near my place. Hurry up! I don’t know how long he can hold on.“ 

Before Shinra could answer he ended the call and sat more comfortably beside his enemy. Once again he stared into the glassy eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine. 

„Don’t you dare die on me!“ he told the man angrily, totally aware that he may won’t hear him. But his voice lacked of anger. It was more a beg than a demand.

Izaya was scared. He was scared, because he wasn’t in control of the blonde. He couldn’t do anything at all. He couldn’t stop the man from dieing, nor could he punish the ones who did that to him. He was scared, because he wasn’t the one that had the control right now. This thought terrified him more than he was capable of admitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next part will be posted tomorrow. I hope you’ll read the next chapter! Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger :), sorry I‘m not sorry. Thanks for reading, and I hope you’ll read the next part!


End file.
